charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
People and Planets affected by the Colonial Revolutionary Wars
A list of significant people and worlds that played a major role in the Colonial Revolutionary Wars . People Jason Clarke Augustus Reigns Albert Crenshaw Miguel Bagster Frank Garrison Planets (Planets listed with their elected affiliation. Those that were later conqured are detailed. While dates detail the times at which control of these planets change hands it should be noted that the conflicts on these worlds were ongoing and that these dates do not suggest the only times at which shots were fired. ) Commonwealth Planets: Earth - (Commonwealth capital and home world of the human race) Gliese 581g - (remained as neutral as possible for a Commonwealth world. Did not contribute any troops, only technology) Aries II - (Colony established in 2230 with the sole purpose of creating weaponary to defeat the Colonial Revolutionaries.) Independent Planets Tolvax - (Political capital of the Independent movement and instigator of the Treaty of Independence. There four attempts to conquer Tolvax by the Commonwealth forces. The first three failed and the forth attempt was one of the considerable factors in ending the wars. First Battle of Tolvax: 2210 Second Battle of Tolvax: 2236 Third Battle of Tolvax: 2241 Forth Battle of Tolvax: 2262 One of the original five worlds to sign the Treaty of Independence) '' Parasone - ''(Industrial planet that produced much of the weapons and ships that kept the Revolutionary forces going. Suffered heavy bombardment throughout the war but never saw enemy troops land on the surface. '' ''One of the original five worlds to sign the Treaty of Independence) Eu-Meh - (Colony named after the Chinese president who ordered Chinese colonists to take other worlds. Once incredibly loyal to the PR of China, planetary unification diminished the colony's affiliation to Earth. Military leaders from China felt that Eu-Meh was a high priority target due to it's betrayal, a feeling not genuinely shared by other Commonwealth generals. Due to this insistence Eu-Meh recieved a large amount of bombardment and a failed invasion attempt in 2226. One of the original five worlds to sign the Treaty of Independence) Kara '- ''(An agricultural planet that supplied a large amount of the crops needed to fuel the Indepedent planets. First subjected to bombing in 2212 during Operation Vengeful. These were repeated every few years during the conflict. As such Kara installed massive anti-aircraft weapons. One of the few main worlds not subjected to an invasion attempt. One of the original five worlds to sign the Treaty of Independence) 'Lloyd '- (A planet of rich natural resources, Lloyd was used to mine most of the materials needed to make the weapons of the Revolutionary forces. Conquered by Commonwealth forces in 2234 in the Battle of Lloyd. '' ''Commonwealth forces were overthrown by Independent armies and armed civilians in 2237. This was named The Rio Uprising due to the leadership of Lloyd underground revolutionary Rio Thornton. Lloyd was once again conquered by the Commonwealth armies in 2256 with the The Liberation of Lloyd. Lloyd was one of the original five worlds to sign the Treaty of Independence) 'Jessie '- (Seen as a minor world by most, it was one of three targets taken by the Commonwealth's Operation Vengeful in 2212. Re-taken by Revolutionary forces in 2219. Jessie was conquered once again by Commonwealth forces in 2243) 'Lincoln '- (Seen as a minor world by most, it was one of three targets taken by the Commonwealth's Operation Vengeful in 2212. Re-taken by Revolutionary forces in 2220, Lincoln's population rose up after Independent armies re-took Jessie. Commonwealth armies landed back on Lincoln fourteen years later and had conquered the planet by 2237 ) 'Libra '- (Seen as a minor world by most, it was one of three targets taken by the Commonwealth's Operation Vengeful in 2212. It never regained Independence despite numerous attempts from the Revolutionary forces.) 'Ultix '- (After signing the Treaty of Independence in 2211, Ultix was re-taken by Commonwealth forces in 2215. Ultix was the most fought over the planet in the entire war after six different invasions from either side. It held strategic importance due to it's realtive close location to Tolvax. 2215- Commonwealth forces conquer Ultix. 2216- Indepedent forces conquer Ultix. 2232- Commonwealth forces re-take Ultix after The Puzo Push. 2252- Revolutionary forces rise up and secure Ultix's main spaceport allowing Independent armies to retake the planet. 2258- After vicious levels of fighting Commonwealth forces take the planet easily after catching the enemy unaware and taking large numbers of their enemies prisoner. This humiliates the Independents. 2260- After a large POW breakout a year before, Independent armies return to Ultix and cause such devistation to the Commonwealth forces that they do not return until the end of the war.) 'Gypsy '- (Gypsy was a planet hard fought over but did not change hands. Earth's armies landed on the world in 2218 and despite being thrown off the planet several times refused to stay away. Little progress was ever made by the Commonwealth on Gypsy and by Phase Two the planet had reverted to trench warfare. '' '''April '- (April signed the Treaty of Independence in the wake of The First Battle of Tolvax. It was conquered by Earth in 2215. It was liberated thirty one years later by rebel forces. In 2256 the Commonwealth returned and re-took the planet. '' '''Jayne '- (A late comer to the signing of the Treaty of Independence, Jayne didn't declare it's alligence until 2228. It was conqured by Commonwealth forces in 2245.) 'Washington '- (A frontier colony on the very edge of Commonwealth territory, Washington's remote nature led to incredibly corrupt officials running it uneffeciently. It's signing of the Treaty of Independence in 2226 was more an outcry against their own social problems rather than support of the Revolutionary movement. The colony had originally been made up of settlers mostly from the former United States of America) Washington had little tactical significance and so did not come under heavy fire from Commonwealth forces in comparison to other worlds. Instead the Commonwealth established a second colony on the world in 2246, solely for the purpose of hampering the enemy. After the signing of the 581g Agreement, Washington remained as one of the three Independent worlds and found that it grew dramatically) '' '''Vici '- (While Washington had been settled mostly by American colonists, Vici was settled mainly by those from Italy. A lush jungle world, Vici saw less action than other worlds simply due to it's natural defences making it difficult to assault without destroying the entire eco-system. '' ''It did however see a Commonwealth campaign between 2240 and 2243 that was eventually defeated. After the signing of the 581g Agreement, Vici remained as one of the three Independent Worlds.) '''Tepes - (A harsh and barrern planet, Tepes was valuable due to it's large abundence of natural resources. After signing the Treaty of Independence in 2212 it was re-taken by Commonwealth forces in 2228 and never regained Independence despite fierce fighting by both sides. 'Wichestyt '- (A tiny ice moon in orbit around Parasone. The moon held a small rebel outpost and little else the Commonwealth knew about. What other secrets the moon may have held are currently unknown. The table below details those planets that signed the Treaty of Independence and which power controlled them at the end of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars Phase One, Phase Two and Phase Three as well as after the signing of the 581g Agreement. Boxes filled in represent colonies that are run by an elected government, empty boxes represent colonies conquered by Commonwealth forces.